TLK2 - Kovu's Queen
by L.Ebony02
Summary: Every King needs a queen. What if Zira had planned that out too? What if there was a lioness other than Kiara that Kovu had strong feelings for before the fire rescue? What if there was a lioness waiting for Kovu, in the outlands, to claim her as his queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys! So I went Lion King for a little bit! For those who know I have been writing a Kickin' It story for the last 2 weeks or so, I just want to say I'm not ditching it or anything. I just took on another story while I'm brainstorming for the next few chapters. This has also been a story I have been dying to write since the beginning of forever! So I'm excited to see how you guys will like it. I promise the story picks up and gets more interesting as you keep reading, so subscribe to my page!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lion King or its characters but I do own all my character and their names. **

**Leave me a review! Story time: **

The sun was beaming down in the sands of the savannah's desert. Lionesses and their cubs struggle to clamp their tongues on complaints that were ready to be spoken, in fear they may be scolded by their leader. The one and only lioness that had the drive that determined her to kill Simba at the perfect moment, enabling her to take the throne back to avenge her passed husband.

The suspected birth of a new heir for the King may have just complicated that plan though. There had been talk around the pridelands that the queen may been impregnanted with Simba's second child.

This, in Zira's eyes, was foolish. _You'd think he would of learned from the first time, _she would say when the subject came up.

One lioness, the messenger named Ebony, was sent to spy on the pridelands when Simba had called an announcement of "big news" that called for all the herds of the land to gather. She was sent to get news back by that morning.

Zira woke up anxious to know what that news was that it almost woke her cubs as well; it disgusted her that Simba was so eager to share this 'big news' with the kingdom. But then again, anything that made Simba happy made Zira sick. She exited the cave in the termite mounds and swatted at the dirt as one tried to crawl towards her. She growled in anger.

"Curse Simba, and his beloved prides," she said to no one. Outlander lionesses cautiously waited outside her cave for the news that could change the fate of their current attack plan. But certain lionesses had their exasperated faces on.

"If Zira hadn't of attacked Kopa in the first place and went with the original plan we could have had the pridelanders falling to our paws," a lioness named Kaona grumbled to the lioness next to her.

"Shhh! Hold your tongue, Kaona," Hasana said. "You're lucky Zira didn't hear you!"

"I don't care," Kaona declared. "I can't believe she did that to the poor prince," she said as she licked her young daughter Mkali clean. Kaona had been a loyal follower of Scar and believed that she was the rightful king. But Kaona did not sign up to rule under Zira, Scar's mate. "We were only supposed to hold him for ransom, but instead her head was way too big and she killed him."

A young lioness named Sonya walked over to them. Overhearing their conversation she laid down next to them plopping on the ground next to Hasana. "You have to admit though," she said joining in. "It was a pretty genius plan. The pridelanders would have done anything to get their little prince back."

"Yeah," said Kaona sarcastically, "Pretty genius that Zira got reckless and foolish."

"She's right, Zira didn't have to react too hastily," Hasana added. "She saw the young cub and she pounced. She acted on impulse because her hate for Simba-"

"And now we're here," Kaona spat bitterly. "Stuck in this pathetic sandpit not knowing when our next meal is and trying to fend ourselves away from these pesty termites!" She growled swatting one that tried to bite her daughter. "This is no place to raise a child."

"Things may get better," Sonya said taking over bathing Mkali for her.

"Yeah," Hasana teasingly added, "Just think positive. Maybe Simba will get trampled by heard of okapi." Kaona grinned at her joke but hid it by looking down.

"Or better yet," Kaona piped in. "The news today will be that his beloved _Queen Nala _has fallen ill." She practically spat out the queen's name touching the claw marked scar she had on her upper thigh; Kaona hated Nala with all her strength and mind.

There was a silence after that but was broken by the sound of panting. The trio turned their heads to see Ebony the messenger running this way. She was huffing but she wouldn't slow down. Ebony ran right for Zira's cave and disappeared inside.

All of the surrounding lionesses now standing looking anxiously at the cave awaiting the news that could very well change their lives; even Kaona looked worried.

Hasana gave her a friendly smile and drew in a shaky breath, "Maybe it will be good for us, I mean what if-" Sadly Hasana was wrong; her words of encouragement were cut short but the sound of Zira's earsplitting roar and the sound of pained yells.

"Get out of my sight!" they heard Zira yell. There was crying in the back ground symbolizing that the yelling and roaring had woken up Zira's two children that were born 4 months before; twins, a girl and a boy. The boy was meant to be the chosen heir everyone knew. Zira's other boy Nuka sadly was overshadowed by a little brother. Kaona looked pitifully over at the dirty ball of filth standing, shaken by the yelling, under a close friend of Zira's.

Ebony limped out of Zira's cave with blood coming from her forehead. She collapsed in front of the trio as the other outland lionesses gathered around her anxious to know what happened. After a few huffed breaths she was ready to speak again.

"Nala has given birth to a daughter this morning," she said quietly. There were gasps all around and pure silence until Sonya broke it.

"So there is now a new heir to the pridelands," she said in defeat.

It took days before Zira emerged from her cave again. She didn't apologize for the outburst and scarring done to Ebony which only irritated Kaona more.

"Who does she think she is?" she tried to yell with Mkali in her mouth. She entered her cave that she shared with Hasana. She gently plopped Mkali into her sleeping area and she nuzzled her daughter. "Kulala msichana wangu mdogo," she softly chanted into her little ear. It didn't take long for the young girl to curl up and sleep. Hasana followed her out and sat next to her outside the cave. "Ebony could have been really hurt, but she could have cared less."

"I just feel bad for those kids," Hasana declared yawning. "We have to train hard and eventually they will too." Kaona closed her eyes knowing there was nothing she could do. Hasana noticed this and nudged her, "You have been really stressing since Mkali was born. What's really the matter?"

Kaona shook her head in defiance, "Nothing, I'm fine. Zira just upsets me." Hasana smiled at her declaration of complete and utter hardheadedness. She tilted her head slightly.

"Oh please," Hasana said. "I can smell when your hiding something, 'Kay. It's okay to be worried."

Kaona looked at her friend with amazement, "You can see right through me, can't you?" she asked with a shaky grin. Hasana shrugged with a smirk on her face. Kaona took a deep breath. "Alright," she began. "I'm not worried. I'm scared."

That was not something Hasana was expecting at all to hear. Kaona continued.

"I would have to _no_ mercy on the cursed lions that killed my child. What if the next plan, we fail again and something happens to Mkali?" she said as tears welled in her eyes. "Or me. Mkali can't grow up thinking there is a chance she might not see her mom again."

Hasana had never seen her friend like this and it worried her too. "Oh Kaona…" she whispered giving her a comforting nuzzle. Kaona was really scared, to the point she was trembling in her friend's arms. Hasana felt her tears hit her dirty fur as she rubbed her back with a paw. Then Kaona said something that worried Hasana even more.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered in her ear.

Hasana pulled back abruptly. "What?" Kaona's tears had subsided but were still falling slightly here and there. She hesitated than nodded as if she came to a decision.

"Yes," she said swallowing. "I must leave for the sake of Mkali. I love her too much to let anything happen to her. Zira is crazy she doesn't ca-"

"Kaona," Hasana practically begged her to stop talking about it.

"I made arrangements with some of the lionesses in Still-Waterlands and all I have to do is send a hawk and they will meet us half way. They could give us shelter if we tell them what happened!" she said with desperation. Hasana's eyes widened horrified.

"Kaona! I know things have been hard for you but you can't leave. Zira would kill you before you reached beyond the border." Kaona put her paw to her forehead as if she had forgotten that; more tears came. She let them fall and then took a breath wiping them away. She nodded to herself and looked at Hasana with sad but pleading eyes.

"Come with me, 'Sana" she said. Hasana gasped and looked away. She had to admit she was disappointed when she didn't say this in the first place but now she was scared. The spotlight was on her now. Kaona depended on her to make a decision that could determine the fate of her best friend and her child.

"K-Kaona," she said still not looking at her; she seriously pondered over what to say. Then she mustered up the courage to look her in the eye. "Kaona, I will follow you on any adventure. But I think we should a bit, just to see what this plan really is. If we win and make it to the pridelands, we can go freely."

Kaona seemed to think about this before saying, "Your right. More than likely there will be a new plan formed within the next few suns. We can decide together than what to do." Hasana looked relieved.

That is until they heard Ebony ran up to them. The skin on her forehead was still raw but had stopped bleeding. She looked exhausted and you didn't need to be a shaman to know she was feeling well.

"Ebs?" they said as her friend collapsed at their feet. Kaona leaned down and helped lift her up by allowing her to put all her weight as support. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped her to her feet. She blinked a few times and then focused back on Kaona.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. "Zira has ordered to see you, now." Kaona rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright fine," she said obviously annoyed with the demand. She looked over at Hasana, "Can you keep an eye on her while I speak with our _oh-so-wise _leader?" she mocked. Hasana smirked and nodded. As she was walking away, Ebony seemed to remember the rest of her message.

"Oh wait! Kaona, she wants you to bring Mkali!" she huffed out.

Kaona stopped and slowly turned around. "What?" she firmly asked. Hasana looked confused and scared for Ebony's sake. Ebony put her two paws up in defense.

"Don't shoot the messenger! I'm sorry, that's what she asked," she explained. Kaona spared a glance at Hasana who shrugged unsure.

Kaona didn't know what Zira wanted with Mkali, but she would fight till the end for the safety of her daughter. She entered her tent and found her slumbering daughter. She gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck and slowly walked behind Ebony following her to Zira's chambers.

"This _better_ be good," she said out loud through Mkali's fur.

**A/N- Make sure to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Stare down

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! I was pretty satisfied with the success of the first chapter and am still getting a great amount of views. (This is awesome, graci!) Thanks for all the new followers! I love Mkali! She is so tiny and innocent. And I tried to make Kaona as sassy as possible, which was really fun. Hahaha**

***references are the bottom* :) review! **

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lion King just my own characters! **

_**Story time:**_

Kaona didn't know what Zira wanted her for, but knowing her she knew she wouldn't like whatever was about come. Mkali began to stir in her mouth so she walked slower. Ebony looked nervously over her shoulder when she did this.

"Come Kaona," she warned. "We mustn't keep Zira waiting." Kaona rolled her eyes unfazed by this.

"Let her wait," she muttered. "Why doesn't the lioness come to me if she needs to speak with me and my daughter? The nerve; I wish she'll say something. I dare her." Her speech was muffled by the mouthful of fur she was holding but she didn't care either way. Mkali began to squirm in her hold and mew.

Ebony ignored this and continued walking like she hadn't heard anything. Kaona hummed softly to keep Mkali quiet hoping to put her back to sleep but the more she hummed her tune the more irritable her daughter got. She was obviously noticing what her mother was trying to do and wasn't having it.

She let out a loud cry making Kaona stop. She put Mkali down and licked her forehead gently. "Ebony, I know that Zira wants an audience but at this rate nobody is getting anything."

Ebony looked back panicked and looked back forward obviously torn. "I apologize Kaona but she specifically asked to bring you both to her."

Mkali quieted while she was on the ground. She swatted at the dirt obviously oblivious to the problem at hand. Kaona leaned down and nudged her bottom with her muzzle.

"Come on baby girl," she encouraged. "Walk for mama." Mkali leaned over and licked her mother's face and stood running towards Ebony but tripping over her own paws. Kaona chuckled walking over to help her up. She looked at Ebony with a grin, "And so we go."

Ebony hurried forward with Mkali hot on her trail trying to swat her tail. Kaona smiled to herself loving to watch her little girl play. Mkali reminded her so much of herself. She had a soft but stubborn streak in her. Hasana says that's the Kaona way.

Probably is, she admitted to herself. As she continued to watch though, she began to worry again.

When Mkali was born it took her almost 4 days to begin to walk, whereas the average cub can walk only hours after. She didn't talk much unless she was alone with her mother or with Hasana. Zira's son Nuka had taken a liking to her because she couldn't find the words to scold him. Not that she wanted to.

Nuka was the only cub she was allowed to be around. She only talked to him when she wanted to; which wasn't often. And when she did talk, Mkali could only say small words that came out in stutters and was very softly spoken. She was scared easily but Nuka liked to protect and defend her when he gets a chance. Kaona didn't mind the hero complex in the young boy so allowed the friendship to happen. Kovu and Vitani barely ever got out of their mother's sight. And when they were out they're either training for the coming plans or they are isolated from the "contamination" of the outlander lionesses.

Kaona was fine with this though. Zira had mocked Mkali's timid and frightened personality with stupidity often. Spending so much time under their hateful mother, the cubs could have been "contaminated" themselves with their mother's ugliness.

As they neared Zira's chambers, Mkali's keen sense of smell kicked in. She stopped chasing Ebony's tail and looked up alert. She saw the main leader's cave only a short distance away from where she was standing. Letting out a small shriek she scampered and hid behind her mother's leg.

Kaona tried to console and encourage her to come out but Ebony looked like she wanted to do the same. Ignoring her, she said to her shaken daughter, "Mkali, Zira just wants to see you. Then we can go home and you can play with Hasana and maybe even Nuka if he isn't busy!"

As if on cue, the dirty little ball of fur ran over to them from his cave. "Hi Mkali," Nuka said. She peeked her head out from behind Kauna's leg and smiled small at the young cub. Mkali opened her mouth to speak.

"Nuka!" A voice roared scaring Mkali again. She screamed and it seemed like she could get closer to her mother's hind leg. Zira sneered at the child baring her teeth at him. "If anyone is going to speak to that child it's me!" She said advancing on him. Nuka lowered his ears and backed away.

"I-I'm sorry m-mother," he muttered. She growled at him and he scampered away. Kaona looked at her in disgust. Before she could say anything, Ebony stepped forward and bowed deeply practically licking the dirt underneath her paws.

"I hope I pleased you Zira," she said making Kaona roll her eyes. "Mkali and Kaona are here now for you to speak with you-" she was interrupted by an irritated growl making her shiver with fear.

"I'm not blind, Ebony," she sneered. "I can very well see that Kaona has honored by request. Therefore, you. Are. Dismissed." she said the last part through her teeth. Ebony scampered faster than Nuka did. Zira put on a smile and looked at Kaona. "Thank you for seeing me," she said.

Kaona put on a fake smirk and said nothing. Zira looked at Mkali like she knew a dirty secret about her. Kaona didn't like this look one bit; she cleared her throat getting Zira's attention.

"So we're here," she stated matter-of-fact stepping in front of Zira's view of her daughter. They made eye contact and Zira had a look on that would've made any other lioness draw back, but not Kaona. This must have amused Zira because she put on a smug look.

"And so you are," she said under her breath recovering eye contact with Mkali. Kaona felt her _ndogo binti_ shaking against her leg but the courage she inherited from her mother gave her the confidence to keep the eye contact. Kaona opened her mouth again to speak but was beaten.

"Oh, Kaona," Zira said in an odd admiration. "Your daughter is so... _tete _but also has such high _uwezo_." She was practically saying all of this in low whisper. Kaona's overprotective instinct was slowly taking over. She poked Mkali on her bottom with her tail tuft motioning her underneath her underbelly. As far as Zira saw, the cub had lost interest in their staring contest and moved toward her mother.

Zira smirked again and it made Kaona's insides burn. She wanted to smack that smirk off her face. Zira looked at her with the smirk. "Walk with me, Kaona."

* * *

**A/N - thanks for reading chapter 2, next update will be up soon. There were a lot of Swahili words in this chapter and so you're not confused I put these up lol: **

**Tete- fragile or vulnerable **

**Uwezo- potential or high quality**

**Ndogo binti - small daughter**

**Also there was a phrase that do not own. It was "And so we go" which was something Kaona said in the beginning. I'm a HUGE pendragon fan and it sounded so fitting right there. Some of you may have gotten an idea of where this story is going but for the sake of other readers please keep your predictions to yourself in order for the other readers can be just as surprised too. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

_TLK2 – Kovu's Queen Chapter 3_

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, guys. I have been so preoccupied with my Kickin' It story that I totally forgot that Lion King is also a priority. Lol I have a great idea for this story and I promise it will pick up soon. Sorry it's starting so slow :( Stick with me though! I don't own the Lion King just my own characters. Thanks for reading, keep it up!**

* * *

Mkali walked underneath her mother in silence as they walked along side of the smirking Zira. They had been walking for almost 45 minutes now, Kaona realized by looking at the sun. She rolled her eyes and continued to drag her feet across the hot dirt on the dry outlands.

Mkali must have gotten bored of the silence because she ran from under the shade of her mother to scampered ahead. It didn't take long for the weak cub to trip over her own paws though, and fall to the dust. It covered her face making her sneeze.

Kaona grinned as she made her way over to help her up; what irked her is that she could have sworn she heard Zira scoff.

"I guess this is a good stopping point," she said annoyed. Kaona did everything she could not to make a smart aleck remark.

Kaona huffed but covered it by picking up Mkali in her mouth sitting her down in front of her. She began bathing her daughter not paying much attention to Zira. That is until she felt her stare practically going through her fur. She paused before making eye contact with her.

"Not to be disrespectful, Zira, but I am confused on why I am here particularly," she said calmly while continuing on with Mkali's bath. Expecting an outburst, Kaona was shocked to see Zira respond in a gentled yet sharp tone.

"Cute one, she is," she began by licking her paw talking about Mkali. Kaona raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at her daughter before meeting Zira's eyes again. "How old is she now, 7 weeks?"

"3 months," she answered quickly.

"Yes, well. She is quite…" she paused to spare a glance at Mkali again making Kaona feel uneasy. "unique."

Kaona swallowed hard and stared at Zira to get to point. "As opposed to stupid and weak?" she asked slyly.

Zira smirked again at Kaona making her hate her even more, "Precisely," she said curling her finger towards her face.

Kaona mockingly smiled at her before going back to bathing Mkali, trying to ignore the fact that Zira began circling her.

"Oh Kaona, I've always admired you," she said. "You're emotion and drive to motivate you to do, marvelous things." The way she spoke deeply disturbed Kaona and left her confused as well.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"The plan! Your part in the plan was minor but you showed me that you were the last person for such a small job; especially when you can handle such big ones. I saw the fire in your eyes when you noticed the slightest bit of danger that could of inflicted on your daughter here."

Realization hit Kaona like a ton of bricks and she didn't think anything could stop the wave of nausea that was overtaking her stomach. She though, being as stuborn as can be, didn't show it… much that is.

"Do you know what I'm talking about, Kaona? Do you remember what you did the king's mother _and _wife when you saw the threat towards your precious-"

"Stop!" she interrupted. "Enough."

Zira was really started to worry Kaona because at this point she knew exactly what she was talking about.

-FlashBack-

The plan was to be executed as soon as the signal was unleashed. Kaona, Reina, and Yosha were all waiting in the shadows of the outlands. Hasana was watching newborn Mkali close by the prideland/outland border. The idea was to stay put, hidden around the perimeter, and look when the signal hit they would surround the defenseless prince. Zira had made it perfectly clear to let her deliver the final blow.

It wasn't until later, after the plan had been over, that Kaona realized how much it effected her own daughter, Vitani.

She croached down low hiding in the tall grass with Hasana next to her.

Yosha looked around cautiously waiting with Reina. Both of them looked nervous yet ready for the mission at hand.

Hasana drew in a shaky breath and tried to keep her breathing under control. "K-Kaona, I'm-I'm-"

"SHH!" Reina hissed from behind a rock not too far away from them. "She's coming," she mouthed.

"Oh young prince Kopa, how much you've grown since we've last spoke," they heard Zira say. The signal would be sounded soon. "I'm so glad that you accepted my invitation to walk with me. The new arrangements with you and my daughter has left me to think of the... future." It seemed as if she spat that last part but she recovered fast with a smirk. "Oh my dear Prince, how awful it would be if you somehow _couldn't _pursue your friendship with Vitani."

The little prince looked confused. "Excuse me, Zira but what do you mean by that?" he sat.

"Just think of what would happen if your growing attraction, I don't know... disappear?" she said slyly while circling him.

"Zira if you are suggesting that-" Kopa began to stand to leave but Zira put a strong paw pinning his tail making him yelp.

"What are you to do little child?" she said helplessly then followed it with an evil grin. "ATTACK!

Apparently the outland lionesses were not the only ones hiding in the shadows. The former queen of the Pridelands, Sarabi jumped from where she was and grabbed Kopa by the nap and ran for it. Kaona, Riena, Hasana and Yosha sprang into action and ran close behind her. Yosha was the first to get her by catching her foot tripping her.

Sarabi roared whille she tried to break her fall making her drop little Kopa leaving him to fend for himself. Riena ran to him and bared her teeth at him to scoop him up but Sarabi had recovered enough time to reach over and bash Reina's head into the dirt creating a gash on her cheek. The force knocked her out instantly but Sarabi was still had to Kaona and Yosha on her tail.

Yosha jumped on Sarabi's back and sank her teeth into her neck making her gasp. Sarabi fell unconcious as she continued trying to reach for little helpless Kopa. He had already started run so Kaona headed that way. Hasana was supposed to be the last resort, if they really needed help.

She must of been watching close by and used this opportunity to lounge for him but was knocked away by Nala. Kaona's mind immediately went to Mkali, Hasana's only real job. She looked around fast but continued to move in on Nala. She had Kopa in her mouth and was running towards the Pridelands with Kaona following close behind.

Zira had jumped from a tall rock ahead of them and jumped on Nala's back making her fall. Kaona ran to keep her pinned but she swapped at her thigh cutting it. She gritted her teeth and growled in her ear. Zira had grabbed Kopa in her jaws and shook him till he was unconcious.

Kaona was stunned.

She knew the plan all along, but until it actually was in motion she didn't realize how horrible it all was. Nala was half unconcious underneath but she was sobbing as well, to see her son being murdered in front of her.

I'm so sorry Nala,

Kaona thought.

No mother should ever have to deal with such pain but this is the side she had chosen unfortuantely. She looked up at Zira again but then saw something that made her nausious, it was crawling out of a nearby bush right by Zira's foot.

"Mkali!" Kaona yelled. "Go hide

mtoto msichana!"

Nala's eyes flashed and Kaona knew exactly what she was thinking. She was so stunned that she didn't react when Nala threw her off her back and made her way to her small daughter.

"You want to steal children from their mothers, is that it Zira?" Nala sneered closing in fast on Kaona's daughter.

There was a fire that burned deep within Kaona's soul that gave her the adrenaline to make her run faster. She passed Nala and pumped her legs to defend Mkali. They clashed forces but not before Kaona swatted Nala with a hard paw knocking her out.

_End of Flashback_

Kaona remembered that day like it was yesterday when in reality it was more than 3 months ago. It still effected her more than anything though. To see her daughter's life threathened scared her more than an request Zira had.

She stared at Zira with such hatred at the mention of such a horrible memory.

"What do you want, Zira?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Kaona may I ask you something?" she asked innocently.

"You just did," she said cleverly. "What is your question?"

"Have you ever met a King without a Queen to rule by his side?" she said circling Kaona.

Kaona had a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going. She didn't like it... but she went along with it.

"No, Zira I haven't," she said.

"Exactly, so answer me this Kaona," she spat her name. "If the chosen one of Scar himself ruled in the most superior lands in the Savannah, would it not be essential for such a power male lion to have a delicate yet powerful queen to rule beside him? Do you agree?"

Kaona resisted from rolling her eyes as she stood.

"Oh yes, I agree."

* * *

**Author's Note: I once again apologize for the long wait and the short chapter :P I will try my hardest to never ever do that combination again because it sucks majorly. Reviews are greatly appreciated and Chapter 4 is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**TLK2 - Kovu's Queen Chapter 4**_

**Author's Note: So the goal is to update once a week, hopefully that will work out and you guys won't totally hate for making you wait. ;) The story will pick up soon, but this is some back story that you may want to read because it may or may not be important later, so don't give up on me just yet!**

* * *

"But I fail to see what this has to do, with me and my daughter," Kaona said causually. She knew exactly what Zira was going to ask and she had to keep her anger down enough so she wouldn't rip her limp from limp.

Mkali barely sees Kovu, so how in the world would she be close enough to him, to marry him? The thought disgusted Kaona and made her honestly want to slap the mess out of their "esteemed" leader.

"I think you know where I'm going with this, Kaona," Zira said innocently. She bent her head down and tried to smile at Mkali but the little cub knew better to stay close to her mother.

Kaona still hadn't gotten over the fact that her daughter had to watch Zira mangle the young pridelander prince. It traumitized her so bad that Kaona could feel Mkali want to disappear. She put a protective paw over Mkali's shoulder to sheild her face and held her close before picking her up by her nap.

"And I think we're done here," she retortedly. Kaona turned away from Zira and began to walk back to their shelter when she heard Zira growl behind her.

"You are going to regret turning your back on me," she roared and lounged at Kaona. She was expecting such an attack but the plan that was formulated in her mind didn't involve Mkali being in her mouth. In attempts to break the cub's fall with her own body, Kaona felt Zira's teeth sink deeper into her leg.

Mkali wiggled out of her mother's grasp whimpering at the sight. Kaona grimaced knowing this scene would also permanently be etched in her daughter's mind. She tried to fight Zira back but it was no use, she had both of her legs pinned and she had one of them in her mouth.

Zira bit down hard until she heard the satisfying _SNAP_ earning a pained roar from Kaona, like she planned. She grabbed the gimp leg on the ground hard making her victim squeal like a pathetic child.

Kaona hated Zira. She hated that Mkali was mere feet away and she was watching her mother get hurt. Worse, she hated the fact that she couldn't fight back even if she wanted to. She ached to claw at Zira's smug face and for her daughter to not hate her for it. If she fought back now, teeth bared and full strength, her daughter would be scared of her.

But it was a risk she was going to have to take.

Zira had eased up pinning her to the ground believing she was down. Kaona used this opportunity to strike. She immediately filled on her stomach so she was in croached fighting position. She was feirce and her eyes were deadly. Kaona bared her teeth and let out a venomous hiss. She knew she couldn't sprint to Zira with her injury but she could make her pay for it.

Kaona lounged at Zira tackling her. Zira recovered fast and threw her off but Kaona didn't give up. She jumped on Zira's back and bit into her neck. Zira roared and rolled over so Kaona was on the ground again. She landed on her injured leg making her next strike delayed. Zira took this opportunity to break the other one.

She pinned her hard and grasped her other leg in her teeth and bit down harder and harder until:

SNAP

Kaona roared. The pain was so severe that her vision began to blur and tears stung her eyes. She whimpered because the cruel fate was setting in; she was down. Kaona looked for her daughter to see her hiding in a nearby bush but she could see everything. Kaona shook her head no and begged Mkali to stay hidden through her eyes.

Zira laughed at Kaona.

"You are weaker than I thought," she taunted. "Hopefully your precious little daughter won't follow in her pathetic mother's footsteps." Zira stepped on Kaona's tail hard making her wince, but no other pain could affect her at this point. "Well, you see this was my plan all along dear Kaona. I knew you would never give your little Mkali up, so I guess I'll just have to take her."

Kaona growled at Zira but her eyes told her she was desperate. "Don't touch her."

Zira smirked. "Oh, I always get what I want." She bit down hard on Kaona's neck and the sensation hurt so bad it made her go numb. She was completely paralyzed and her deep sapphire eyes widened in shock as she yelped.

It didn't take a genius to know that she had broken skin.

"You will never stand in the way of my plans again," Zira said through her nap. "Mkali will be Kovu's queen and there's nothing you could possibly do about OW!" She roared dropping Kaona back on the ground. She felt her eyes getting heavier as her blood seeped from her neck wound. "GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE PLAGUED ANT!"

Kaona's eyes immediately flew open to where Mkali was hiding to see an empty bush. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Zira. In the blazing hot sun, Kaona squinted but go see her daughter latched hard like a leach on Zira's right ear.

Her little infant teeth had already broken skin and fur and was just gripped tight for dear life. Kaona was flooded with pride, shock, and fear for her daughter. If she told her to let go, she wouldn't be able to scamper away fast enough and Zira would kill her. But if she hung, Zira could lose an ear and she still could get hurt. Kaona's eyes darted back and forth trying to make a plan in her head.

She thought too late though. Zira had shoulder bumped Mkali since she couldn't reach her, and it got Mkali right in the stomach knocking the wind of her lungs. She gasped at let go falling to the ground. She landed on her back but she looked okay.

When she opened her eyes, Zira had been crying out in pain and blood streaked the right side of her face.

Wow would you look at that? My daughter really

is _a warrior, like her mommy. _Kaona thought proudly for a second before shutting her eyes.

Zira zeroed in on Mkali and raised a paw to swipe her; she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for a pain that never came. She opened her eyes and saw that her mother's best friend had came to the rescue.

Hasana took Zira by surprise and tackled her to the side; she swatted her a couple times before giving her a hard swipe to the face sending her flying. She landed hard but she was still concious. While she was down, Hasana came and grabbed the shaking Mkali in her mouth and ran towards Kaona.

She set Mkali down gently before nuzzling her mother. "Kaona, please wake up. I'm here its okay."

Kaona eyes fluttered open and she smiled before it turned into a grimace.

"Ha-Has-Hasana?" she whispered through pants.

"Yes it's me, I'm right here," she said soothlingly to her friend. "We need to hurry, come on get up."

Kaona shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "Hasana, you have to take Mkali."

Hasana froze. "Kaona don't you talk like that, we're going to get out of this together. Come on we need to get you out of here." She said nudging her, then she saw her neck and tears buillt in her eyes. "No, Kaona. Please stay with me," she whispered helplessly. Kaona was fighting to keep her eyes open, she knew there was no way.

"Hasana, you are my best friend in the entire Savannah. I don't trust anyone to do this for me, but you. Please take Mkali far from this place. Far, Far away. Raise her outside of the outlands, don't make her suffer here," she whispered, crying. "Zira won't quit. Take her far."

She drew in a shaky breath. "Promise me Hasana."

Hasana was speechless and broken. She had tears running down her cheeks and she mourned for her dying friend. But she knew she had to do it, she nodded.

"I promise Kaona, Mkali won't live like this. She won't be betrothed to Kovu. I swear it."

Kaona took a deep breath and seemed at peace. "Thank you."

Mkali had been crying silently against Hasana's leg but now she came up and licked a tear off her mother's cheek.

"Oh," Kaona whispered with a smile. "There's my brave girl. You are strong, and beautiful and feirce. You make me so proud, and I never regretted calling you my _moyo na binti_." She lightly nuzzled her. "I love you, Mkali. Stay strong for you mother and you may one day avenge me."

Kaona licked her cheek and felt her power drain from her. She settled on the ground with closed her eyes breathing heavily.

"Take care of her, Hasana." She whispered.

Then she rested.

**Author's Note: Please review and stay tuned; chapter 5 is coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TLK2 - Kovu's Queen Chapter 5**

_Author's Note: Alright on with the story, this is kind of short chapter but whatever... Enjoy!_

* * *

Mkali sobbed.

Hasana had shuttered as the life seeped slowly from her best friend; she swiped her face wiping the rest of the tears from her muzzle. She picked herself up and put on a brave face for the shocked Mkali and they ran before Zira had time to think.

She didn't stop to say 'Goodbye' to all the friends she and Kaona made; she just ran and ran faster. Hasana didn't stop to get choked up about the loss of her cubhood friend, or to prepare Mkali for the journey ahead. She didn't even ponder whether or not she could handle such a terrifying job of raising Mkali as her own.

_What am I thinking? I can't do this_, she would wonder as her legs pumped West.

Hasana, you are my best friend in the entire Savannah. I don't trust anyone to do this for me, but you.

Kaona's words rang in her eyes and replayed in her mind over and over again. She didn't have a choice... she _had_ to do it, for Kaona. She stopped fighting the inner war and focused on breathing. Hasana was determined to make as much distance between them and the outlands.

Hasana thought about what Kaona said before she met with Zira.

All I have to do is send for a hawk and they will meet us halfway...

A hawk? How in Hades was Hasana supposed to find a hawk in the middle of the Outlands? Hasana had only been to Still-Waterlands once before when she was young, she had no idea where to go though from the Outlands but her gut told her to go West so that's where she went.

She was running along the Prideland border without going beyond it and continued through the Outlands till night fell. Hasana was exhuasted but she continued through until the sun finally went down.

Fate was in her favor that night it seemed, because there was a small cave that seemed to be waiting for a tired lioness and her godcub to sleep in. Hasana glanced at the dark nightsky and the constellions showed her that it was a few hours since the sun had setted.

In the time she had ran, she probably ran the entire distance of the Outlands. She wasn't sure where the Still-Waterlands were but she was happy to be out of the sweltering heat of the Outlands. The night air was warm and unoverwelming and relaxed Hasana as she slowed to a walk as she went to the cave.

The cave was moist and smelled like grass, and it made Hasana sleepy. She scooted deeper into the cave and settled down on the rocks behind her. Hasana set Mkali down gently and laid down next to her. Mkali sniffled a few times before Hasana gathered her into her paws and held her close.

"It's okay Mkali," she whispered softly in her ear as she cried. "I'm here."

Mkali broke down and sobbed into Hasana's fur as they both cried.

"M-my ma-mama, she's gone Hassy," she shook. "Isn't she?"

"Shhh," Hasana said holding her close. "It will be okay. Kulala msichana wangu mdogo."

Mkali took a deep breath and settled into Hasana's fur and was out like a light before long. Hasana looked outside. She had no idea where they were and Kaona was gone. She looked down at slumbering Mkali and licked her forehead.

"It will be okay..." she whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Hasana woke up from the sun streaming through the cave enterance. She took a deep breath and settled calmly back into her paws more comfortable than how she was. Then she felt a cool breeze hit her face rustling through her fur. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

Hasana felt herself dozing off again before sudden realization hit her. Her eyes flew open and she looked to her side and saw it empty. She jumped to her feet and circled the cave finding herself alone. Hasana felt herself panic as she looked around.

What am I doing, this cave isn't that big?!

she freaked. That's when she heard it.

There was a heart breaking scream that came from outside. Hasana sprinted outside following the sound.

When she stepped outside of the cave she got a good look at her boundaries. There was soft grass underneath her paws that wet her fur with cool and fresh dew. There was a smell of clean dirt in the air and the distant sound of running water.

This didn't slow her down though. "Mkali! Mkali!" she yelled against the wind that was rushing past her ears. There was a loud roar that she knew for a fact didn't come from Mkali.

She followed the sound and sprinted faster towards the roar. Hasana ran past a little creek and ran into a field of tall green grass. When she made it on the other side, she finally saw Mkali. She had her back to her and she was face to face with a tall lion with strong muscled legs. His mane was dark brown and a dirty yellow pelt that was almost brown. He had soft light blue eyes that looked feirce staring down little Mkali making her shake.

Hasana jumped from the tall grass and she croached down in front of Mkali. She bared her teeth and roared at him.

The sudden jump caught the lion off guard and Hasana took this as an opportunity to lounge for him. She pinned him in one quick motion but the shock was short lived because when he realized he was pinned he flipped them over and the momentum made him on top of her.

Hasana couldn't let that happen so she planted her hind legs on his stomach flipping him over her head. She jumped back on my paws crouching down protecting Mkali. The lion got up and stood tall getting a good look at Hasana.

"What is your business here? You're trespassing!" he growled.

"We're just passing through," she said dripping with venom. "No need to attack an innocent cub. She didn't know any better."

The lion looked taken back and looked shocked. "I would never..." he stopped and cleared his throat. "I apologize. We are known for taking refugees from distant lands and I shouldn't have scolded you."

She blinked.

"Or your cub!" he added quickly flashing a nervous grin at her. This was the first time Hasana had heard anyone refer to Mkali as hers, and with Kaona gone it didn't feel right. In fact it made tears spring to her eyes. Unfortuantely, the lion saw this aswell and his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, uh-" he stammered.

Mkali and Hasana shared an amused glance and tried to contain their straight faces.

"It's okay," Hasana said stopping the male from making a complete fool of himself. "We've had a long journey and we arrived late last night."

He nodded understanding. "Well please join my pride and I in the caves. Breakfast will be caught shortly and you can explain."

Hasana looked unsure, "I don't know."

"Please? Just to make up for the fact that I made a fool of myself twice since I met you almost 5 minutes ago." he asked nicely. Hasana laughed.

"Okay," she decided. "Maybe for a few hours, then we should continue on." She gestured for Mkali who scambered quickly by her legs as they began walking.

"Where are you heading anyway?" he asked.

"The Still-Waterlands," she said. His face lit up.

"You're in luck Miss and little Miss," he joked. "You're standing in what is the Still-Waterlands."

Hasana's eyes widened as she looked around. "These lands are amazing, it's been a long time since we've stayed in such a beautiful place. And you said other refugees flee here?"

"There are many travelers who settled here because the land is so vast and the food is many," he explained. "Plus the water here seems endless."

That's what people said about the Pridelands before Scar got ahold of them,

Hasana thought as she walked.

"There are plenty of places to stay too," he seemed to be trying to concinvce her. "The king is wonderful too!"

Hasana raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes," he exclaimed. "And quite handsome. You kow with his soft thick mane and soft pelt." He said circling her while seemed to be admiring himself at the same time.

That's when she finally got it and smirked, "And does this thick maned, handsome King have a name?"

He smiled. "You first."

He's flirting...

Hasana decided as she pushed down the fluttering feeling rising in her stomach. As a cover, she smirked again.

"Hasana."

"She arrives first," he recited the meaning. "Beautiful name for a beautiful lioness."

She was losing the battle with the fluttering. "I believe it's the ruggedly handsome King's turn." He chuckled deeply before bowing low.

"Diallo."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this maybe the last chapter on this POV (like with Mkali and Hasana) for awhile. After this the story should pick up a little more. I'm working on stuff, so be patient with me. I want it to be great, and I don't think you guys would like sloppy work. It just isn't done!**

**Also I said I would put this up in like chapter 1 but forgot to add it in, so here you go. These are the descriptions of the characters and their name meanings:**

**Kaona: (Kay-own-ah) (I made up her name and really couldn't find a meaning to it) Kaona is a feisty, tough and really beautiful lioness that doesn't like being under the rule of Zira but accepted being a subject of Scar. She has nothing really against Simba except the fact that he banished her while she was still pregnant with her cub Mkali. She is a pale tan color with a tint of orange to her and her eyes are a sapphire color.**

**Hasana: (Ha-Sauna) (Made up her name too but it actually has meaning to it) her name means "she arrives first" in African. Hasana doesn't mind being under Zira and she is a faithful follower of Scar. She is Kaona's best friend. She has a dirty goldish brown pelt and fiery redish orange eyes.**

**Mkali: (Ma-Kal-ee) Her name means fierce in Swahili and she is the young child of Kaona. She is only 3 months old and her father was a rogue. She has a light brown pelt that looks almost orange. She has her mother's strong sapphire eyes.**

**Sonya: (San-yah) Her name means wise and is actually a Greek name. She just planned a minor role in chapter 1, kind of like an extra. She has dark brown fur and a creamy underbelly. Her nose is pink and her eyes are gold. She is a loyal Scar follower but doesn't care for Zira much thinking her plans are reckless.**

_Maybe you can picture the characters a little bit better now :) Don't forget to review!_


	6. I'm not Dead :P

_Dear fellow readers and writers, _

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updates that I have put you guys through. I feel terrible about it but there have been a series of unfortunate events that have been going on my end of the computer. My uncle is really sick right now, and my parents' schedules have been so messed up. I've been babysitting like crazy and I've had the..."joy" of taking in some external family into my house._

_So yeah, interesting times are among us. _

_But on top of everything I'm suffering from a major case of writer's block. I love the ideas for each of my stories and I believe that if I dedicate the time and energy in each of them they can be very successful. During this though, I request that you all be very patient with me and not to unfollow anything. I completely understand if you decide to do it but when things start to slow down for me, I _will _update for ALL of my stories. _

_Thank you for all of my loyal readers that have stuck by me, you guys are amazing. I love writing and with an audience like you, the love grows. _

_If you have _**ANY **_ thoughts or ideas for any of my stories, please do not hesitate to review or Private message me! My emails are still coming in and I am still answering all messages that come in, so please share. I'm open to everything! Thank you for baring through with me in this._

_Sincerly,_

_L Ebony 02 _


	7. Chapter 7

**TLK2 - Kovu's Queen Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: I'm horrible I know... But yo instead of me going into a lengthy apologize, I'm going to just give you chapter 6. No charge ;) Love your patience and believe me you're being rewarded for your long-suffering. Galations 5:22,23.. Look it up! Lol **

**Alright so thanks to you guys and special e-cookies to the new followers I got while I was playing hospital, I appreciate it :) On with the story...**

The lioness winced as she drug her wounded leg behind her. She gritted her teeth when she stubbed it on another sharp rock.

_I'm going to maim that worthless peice of filth Kaona! If I ever see Hasana's face again I will scratch that pretty little face of her and pound it into the ground. Don't even think about that little rat Mkali. _

She growled under her breath. Loyalty is so hard to come by these days, she thought.

_With Kaona dead, and Hasana with Mkali gone, who will be the one to committ to her young son? She hated to admit it but Kovu's choices were even more limited now. Zira sighed to herself knowing that she had to come up with yet another plan along with destroying Simba. _

The gorge seemed to be closing in on her as she continued to walk through the dark rocked alley way. The pridelands were long behind her, and she had been walking for a day now but she didn't dare stop. Finding a mate for Kovu wasn't just the only thing limited on her priorities, time was also. She grinded her teeth as she continued down the sharp grounds closing in on her destination.

It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky when she saw the trees ahead.

_I have one more chance at this._

She walked through the trees and stepped into the most beautiful lands she laid eyes on. The same way she felt 2 years ago when she first visited with her beloved. Cherry blossom trees surronded her as she walked on the lush green grass under her paws. The atmosphere was filled with sweet air and it almost made her forget her mission. Almost.

Zira's ear twitched as she felt a presence of someone behind but before she spotted who was following her she was tackled from behind. Too weak to fight back she was rolled onto her back with a lioness on her stomach. The lioness had peircing green eyes and they shot daggers into Zira's orange ones.

"Zira," she spat.

"Jacara," she said smugly. The lioness let her up but continued to bare her teeth at Zira. "Here to steal from me again?"

"I've had my share of your King," Zira said. "Thank you very much. Kovu is the perfect heir and I have your wonderful husband to thank for that."

Jacara's eyes flashed and Zira thought she would pounce but she remembered a petty rule the Nzurilands. "You can't attack a mistress, Jacara. You know better than that."

"Let's call you what you really are, tramp!"

Zira growled at her.

"Enough," a deep and calming voice said. Both lionesses got from their pouncing positions and Zira looked over at the one who spoke but Jacara continued her glare. The King came from his rock and Zira tried not swoon from where she stood. Tahno was just as handsome as he was 2 years ago and he was absolutely enchanting to look at. He had a dark brown belt and a black mane much thicker than Scar's and he was filled with muscle. What drew everyone to him though was his soft yet enticing green eyes that could stop a migrating herd.

Tahno walked over to Queen Jacara and lifted her gently with his head under her chin making her stand upright. She didn't look at him until he licked her cheek lovingly. He winked at her and she relaxed slightly. "What brings you here, Zira? I believe my debt was paid 2 years ago to provide you with a suitable heir. Did I not?"

"You did," she stated.

"Then what are you doing in my lands again?" Tahno said.

"Kovu, your son, has no mate," Zira said. Tahno's eyes flashed in surprise. "My choice was compromised and it's left me to seek outside help."

Tahno looked over at Jacara and she nodded and left. "You promised that my son would amount to greatness and have a strong mate by his side. Strong enough to conquer the Pridelands in Scar's honor! Where is the boy, Zira? I believe if you couldn't hold your end, I was to keep him in my posession. I will raise him myself. You will not make a mockery of my spawn."

Zira panicked slightly at the thought of giving up Kovu and having to give up her plans because of this deal. "That is why I have sought your help, Tahno."

"I will not provide you with another child," he stated firmly. "Those days are behind me, and I have taken to my wife."

"I don't believe in him marrying his sister anyway," Zira said. "I do however, want to check the other young females in your pride. Surely, there is one suitable to stand by Kovu."

Tahno thought for a moment before nodding. "Stay the night tonight, and get well and I shall have someone in the morning."

Zira relaxed and bowed to him, "Thank you King Tahno."

That night Zira slept in the lands where she awaited morning to have a decent meal and to finally have the bride for her precious Kovu.

Morning came all too soon in the Nzuri lands for Zira but she was eager to awake. She hellped the hunting party capture 2 zebras to share amongst them. The lionesses didn't know why she was there but apparently nomads were normal to have because they didn't have a problem with the help in the meadow.

She ate peacefully and napped by the waterhole in the lands when King Tahno approached her again close to the afternoon.

"I apologize for the wait, Zira but it took a bit convincing for this to happen. The girl's parents would like to meet you before they turn their daughter's paw to your son. You undertsand."

Zira nodded. "Of course, where are they?"

"Unfortunately, all of the female cubs in my lands are all betrothed and await the day they wed as well. I too had to seek outside help from the next pride over. I would be pleased to escort to there."

"I would appreciate that," she stated.

Within 3 hours, Zira and King Tahno entered into a distant part of Nzurilands ran by a familiar face. As she entered into the King's cave she gasped at the sight.

"I wonder Zira," Tahno whispered to her. "How desperate are you for this mate?"

Zira swallowed and walked up to the King.

"Well now, if it isn't my mistress," the lion said. "I think I missed you the least of all."

He hissed in her ear and laughed at her slight shutter. He fell into a coughing fit which Tahno noted. "Are you ill, brother?"

"Please Tahno, do not fuss over me," he said smiling at his brother. "I ask you to wait outside while I discuss this business over my neice."

"Neice?" Zira said in shock. "You are not King?"

"Not quite my dear, Scar was quite the inspriation," he smirked. "Be patient and you will see your lover rule."

He nodded at Tahno and his brother left the cave.

"Tyga I wish you would stop playing these hideous games with me," Zira hissed.

"Oh Zira, so fast to get on with business." He teased. "I believe that is how you ended with my brother's children anyway. How are they?"

"Kovu is mateless," she said. "Will you help me or not?"

Tyga smirked.

6 months passed from that day and Kovu was growing into an adorable little cub growing a bit more everyday. He pleased Zira more and more and she found herself constantly mentally thanking Tahno for his help in Kovu's arrival.

This day marked 6 months exactly from her meeting with Tyga and tonight was when everything paid off.

Zira was on the outskirts of the Outlands waiting in the dark of the night when she heard the rustling behind. She didn't turn, she didn't need to.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"When I promise something, I deliver. And delivered I have," his voice spoke like silk in the air. Zira turned and saw Tyga with the most goregous little girl she had ever seen in his mouth. He set her down extra gently so he wouldn't wake her up. "Her mother used to call her a pouncing prodigy and she was the apple of her father's eye."

"Was?" she said questionly her eyes not leaving the sleeping cub.

He chuckled darkly. "I told you I had some unfinished business to attend to before I got her to you."

Zira grinned at him. "Congratualations on your success, King Tyga."

He nodded at her in thanks. "You enjoy her. Her name is Jasmine."

"What have you do her about her parents?" she asked in wondering.

"My big heart has sought out to raise her as my own because of the terrible drowning accident concerning her parents." Zira raised an eyebrow. "But due to talk of war, I have to send her to live with you, where she will meet new friend."

Zira laughed darkly at his excuse and trimunphatnly looked at the child. "Jasmine, you will be the success story of a lifetime. Well done, Tyga!"

She grabbed Jasmine by the nape of her neck and stalked to the pride.

_Finally._

A.N: Anyone else satisfied with this chapter? I'm very excited. Lol Now we can finally move on with the story! :D I'll try to update sooner this time. Review!


End file.
